


[Podfic] Mistakes

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Series: The Voices in Your Head [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Physical Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is a fool to let her in, knowing that she will continually make the same mistakes."</p><p>When Harley is on the outs with Joker, she goes to Crane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monocytogenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocytogenes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277649) by [Monocytogenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocytogenes/pseuds/Monocytogenes). 



> **Length:** 05:10  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/batman-mistakes.mp3) (4.7 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As". Thanks to Monocytogenes for letting me record this!


End file.
